fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilius Thunderhead
Gilius Thunderhead is a character from the Golden Axe series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far Possible Opponents * Thor * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Garrosh Hellscream * Gimli (Lord of the Rings) Information Background * Age: 150 (Golden Axe) * Species: Dwarf * Place of Birth: Firewood Kingdom * Height: 160 cm (5'03") * Weight: 68 kg (151 lbs) * Alignment: Good * Profession: Dwarf Hero * Weapon of Choice: A silver broad axe Beasts * Can ride beasts each with their own unique abilities by jumping on them. * Chicken Leg: Can attack by swinging it's tail. It can also dash at enemies. * Blue Dragon: Can release flames from it's mouth, burning enemies near it. * Red Dragon: Identical to the Blue Dragon, except that it is red and can spit fireballs straight forward. Golden Axe * A legendary artifact capable of imbuing the wielder with a number of different powers * The wielder appears to be granted near invincibility and unlimited power * Can also transform into a sentient golden armor, which appears to be the soul of a God used in it's creation that slowly recovered it's powers and awakened (Golden Axe: The Duel) * Includes the ability to make wishes become true (if possible), like cure any illness and transformations. * The axe's form can be altered, being shown to be able to be melted and shaped into other objects in the ending of Panchos and Zoma (Golden Axe: The Duel) * Can kill beings that usually can't be killed by normal means, like Undeads and Demons (Golden Axe: Beast Rider) * Although Sonic the Comic shows that the axe grants the ability to revive the fallen, in Golden Axe: The Duel it is beyond it's power, as shown in Jamm's ending. Magics * Thunder Magic: Gilius can control the element of thunder to cause lightning bolts to strike the arena. * Rock Magic: Gilius controls the element of earth to command boulder falls and landslides on the arena. Feats * Able to use his superior strength to lift and throw enemies (Strength) * Can perform full body tackles if running, able to takedown enemies (Strength) * Defeated Death Adder even when he has a Golden Axe in his hand (Strength) * Destroyed Gareth's lion with his axe (Strength; Non-Canon) * Can swing his axe swiftly and deal fast, heavy blows to string together combos (Speed) * Can jump large distances and then strike with his axe (Speed) * Chased quick and nimble thiefs around (Speed) * Can possibly keep up with Sonic (Speed; Non-Canon) * Took hits from giant enemies like Bad Brothers (Durability) * Fought against his master Death Bringer who is more powerful than Death Adder himself (Durability) * Survived a explosion which engulfed both Death Adder and himself, as he is shown in the tavern at the ending of Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder alongside all heroes and in-game enemies (Durability) Videos 1989 60fps Golden Axe 629.5 Gilius Nomiss ALL Golden Axe-Single Player-Gilius-Sega Genesis Golden Axe II - Gilius Thunderhead (Genesis) 1992 60fps Golden Axe The Revenge of Death Adder Goah Nomiss ALL Gallery Golden Axe - Gilius Thunderhead as he appears in Sega Superstars Tennis.png|Gilius Thunderhead as seen in Sega Superstars Tennis Golden Axe - Gilius Thunderhead as he appears in Worlds Unite.png|Gilius Thunderhead as he appears in Worlds Unite Golden Axe - Gilius Thunderhead as he appears in Sonic The Comic.png|Gilius Thunderhead as he appears in Sonic The Comic Golden Axe - Gilius Thunderhead card from Kingdom Conquest II.png|Gilius Thunderhead card from Kingdom Conquest II Golden Axe - Gilius Thunderhead as he appears on the game Golden Axe's cover.png|Gilius Thunderhead as he appears on the game Golden Axe's cover Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Golden Axe Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Axe Wielders Category:1980s Category:Discordant Good Category:Electricity Manipulators